This invention relates generally to sprinkler systems, and, more particularly, to a test assembly utilized in conjunction with sprinkler systems in order to aid in the testing of waterflow alarms or other liquid actuated in-line devices.
With the increased growth of business and industry there has also been a proportional increased loss of property as a result of fires. Additionally, with the advent of larger and larger buildings (many stories high, for example) it has become incresingly difficult to combat fires within such buildings. Even improved building construction material has had little effect on the successful combating of fires. As a result, more effort has been directed toward the development of effective sprinkler systems, and, to date, more modern sprinkler systems have proved to be highly successful in controlling fires.
More specifically, automatic sprinklers are devices which are connected by a main line to the building's water supply in order to distribute water upon a fire in sufficient quantity to either extinquish the fire completely or, at least, limit its spread until fire apparatus can be summoned to put out the fire. Water is fed to the sprinklers by way of a series of pipes, with the sprinklers connected thereto at spaced apart intervals. The sprinklers generally contain orifices of predetermined size so as to effectively control the flow of water sprayed from the sprinkler.
Under normal conditions, the sprinklers are closed preventing the flow of water therethrough. Each sprinkler contains a temperature sensitive element which, when activated, opens the normally closed sprinkler. There are numerous different types of automatic sprinklers; however, the present invention is concerned with sprinkler systems which rely upon the flow of water or other liquid therethrough to control the fire. For a sprinkler system to be complete it is essential that the sprinkler system include some type of water (liquid) flow alarm. Such a water flow alarm is a device capable of providing a warning signal when water flows through the risers, mains or pipes supplying the sprinklers. Thus, upon the activation of the sprinkler to extinquish or control the fire, the alarm provides immediate notification of the operation of the sprinklers and therefore warning of a fire, if, in fact, it was a fire which set off the sprinkler. With such a warning it is possible to summon appropriate fire extinquishing personnel, or if the sprinklers were inadvertently activated, to check and shut off the sprinklers before substantial water damage occurs.
The basic design of such a water-flow alarm includes a check valve which lifts from a seat when water flows through the system while preventing the back flow of water therethrough. It is the movement of the check valve or flapper which generally operates mechanically an alarm or an electrical switch to activate an alarm.
As effective as these sprinkler systems are, there still are times when as a result of obstructions in the lines or for other reasons water fails to flow through the water-flow alarm even when the sprinkler is activated and in the open (water flow) position. Such malfunction could prove to be disasterous since neither the alarm will sound nor will water flow through the sprinkler.
Consequently, it is essential that flow through the system containing the water flow alarm be tested without setting off the sprinkler. In other words, it is essential to simulate the operation of the sprinkler so as to effect water flow through the water-flow alarm.
Heretofore such a test system included a complex series of plumbing components made up of pipes, nipples, valves, a sight glass, elbows and a brass orifice disk interconnected together so as to simulate the operation of an activated sprinkler. It is clearly evident that past test systems were difficult to install, susceptable to leaks as a result of the many joints, bulky in construction, utilized leaky site glasses, and were extremely expensive to install. Nevertheless, to date, since such a test system as described above was generally the only one available, it is used with virtually all existing sprinkler systems. It would be highly desirable, however, if such a complex testing system could be replaced by a simple, inexpensive and reliable test system.